


Greet

by yeaka



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21708859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Legolas arrives.
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel/Legolas Greenleaf
Comments: 2
Kudos: 153





	Greet

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own The Lord of the Rings or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Frodo’s in good hands, and it gives Aragorn great comfort to return to his home, where the evils of the world can still be held at bay. He can sleep better knowing the hobbits are safe, better still knowing who is on the way—Elrond’s summoned a council to determine what must be done going forward. Aragorn can feel the weight steadily lifting from his shoulders, though he still plans to share the burden. He brought the danger to his home, and he’ll see it out again. 

In the meantime, he can rest. He needs it sorely, having been on the road too long—he does _like_ his duties as a ranger, exploring the world and guarding realms still untouched by darkness, but there’s a certain ease in returning to his quarters. They’re just as he left them, the bed even made and fresh linens set out. Aragorn spends more days inside them than he has for a long while. He’s only just finished a bath—another luxury sorely needed—when he hears a familiar song outside his window. There’s a rasp to it, an almost drunken raucousness, nowhere near the Dwarven level but certainly different from the calm minstrels of Imladris. He knows at once what it means—the Woodland elves have arrived.

Then he hears the knock on his door, and Aragorn walks to it even as he finishes tying up the front of his tunic. He answers it, and sure enough, his prince is standing there, smiling beautifully, every bit as handsome as the last time Aragorn saw him. 

Aragorn opens his mouth, ready with his greeting, but there’s no chance to give it. Legolas steps right into his arms, reaches up to cup his face, and swoops in for a firm, full kiss that takes Aragorn’s breath away. His surprise swiftly melts under rising interest, and he responds to the kiss, opening up for the tongue that eagerly presses against him. It slips inside, twisting around Aragorn’s. Legolas’ skilled fingers thread back into his hair, tugging him closer, making up for all the lost time they’ve spent apart. 

It isn’t until Aragorn’s becoming hard inside his trousers that he finally pushes back, forcing Legolas’ sweet lips away.

Legolas grins coyly at him, and Aragorn is left to pant, “It is good to see you too, Legolas. I’d thought your father would be coming.”

“I volunteered,” Legolas explains. “He is busy watching our people. But I... I missed seeing my ranger.”

Aragorn can feel himself grinning too. He dips his head and murmurs, “I apologize. It has been too long since I last visited your lovely woods.”

Legolas waves a hand. “That is all well. I understand it. It seems there is much going on in this part of the world.”

Aragorn sighs, shoulders suddenly heavier again. There’s so much more than there should be, and very little of it’s any good. But it might alleviate some of the stress if he can share the knowledge of it, and he promises, “I will tell you everything.”

“Later,” Legolas hums. “ _After_ we have had a proper reunion.” His eyes stray pointedly down Aragorn’s body, only to flicker quickly up again, and he walks right around Aragorn into the room beyond, headed straight for the bed.


End file.
